A typical scroll saw is limited in the size of work piece it can cut. The saw will ordinarily have a support member which pivotally interconnects and supports the upper and lower blade arms. The blade arms will be interconnected at their forward ends by the blade and a spring will interconnect the rear ends. A motor connected through an eccentric arm to the lower blade arm will reciprocate the blade and pivot both blade arms against the action of the interconnecting spring normally biasing the blade arms apart at their rearward ends. Thus the work piece can be no longer than the distance between the blade and the frame portion connecting the upper blade arm to the lower saw unit. Many work pieces are larger than what this saw can accommodate.
Another shortcoming of the standard scroll saw is that when a blade breaks, the upper arm will continue to be reciprocated through the rear end spring connection thereby exposing the saw to possible damage.
Each time a blade is broken and a replacement blade is installed, time consuming adjustments are required before operation can be resumed.
Thus what is needed is a scroll saw that has no obstructions between the upper and lower arms to interfere with work piece regardless of size and a saw that will not damage itself when the blade is broken or require adjustments when a new blade is installed.